Prisoner
by xWorldOfChancesx
Summary: Kol Mikaelson has been held captive for the past ten months. Bonnie Bennett has been his confidant of sorts. One night, injured and alone, Bonnie finds herself turning to the one person she never thought could help her. Kennett AU *FiveShot*
1. Chapter 1

**Completely AU, and a little OCC, because it's set in a different timeline. Just an idea that popped into my head. Kennett. *Multichapter***

**In this Timeline/Universe Bonnie still has the Power of the dead witches. Mikael is alive. Klaus has declared war on the Mystic Falls gang so he's run off somewhere working on an evil plan. It's up to Bonnie and friends to first find him and then kill him once and for all. **

**I hope this all makes sense. It does to me, but it is 4:35am here so it could all be complete crap. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

A patch of sunlight crept across the floor, fighting a losing battle with the growing darkness. Walls that had once been white, or some other pale colour, were coated in grime and dust. Kol scowled, pushing his brown hair from his forehead. Surely, they could have given him a better room. It was the Salvatore Mansion, after all. He sighed as he paced around the tiny room that was beginning to feel more like a jail, everyday. If he had known turning himself in would have led him here, he might have reconsidered.

They had, at least, given him something to entertain himself with. A large bookshelf graced one wall, filled with dusty old books. Pulling his jacket tighter around his body to keep out the chill, he settled back in the lumpy lounge and began reading, ignoring the cloud of dust that rose around his head as he shifted his position.

The door crashed open, banging loudly against the wall, and the original vampire looked up, startled, jumping slightly. Bonnie tumbled in, with her hair covering her face. Kol sighed, rolling his eyes with a bored expression, turning back to his book. He didn't want to talk to her today, and he wondered briefly why she was bursting into his room so dramatically. There was always something theatrical going on around the house. Ever since he had been imprisoned in his dark room, he had done his best to avoid all contact with the group of supernatural misfits that held him there. It was difficult, but most of them wanted to stay away from him as well.

All but Bonnie Bennett.

Everyday she came and gave him fresh blood (From a blood bank) and just sat inside his room. Most of the time, they wouldn't even speak, and when they did, it was about nothing and everything at the same time. Over the past ten months he'd say they've become somewhat close, or as close as a vampire can come to a vampire hating witch. Kol wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was getting used to her presence, and normally found he looked forward to her visits. But tonight, he just wanted to be left alone.

He sat back, feeling his body sink further into the battered old lounge, flicking his book open again and resumed his reading. He could hear her ragged breathing in the background, but he ignored her, his eyes skimming over the text in front of him.

"Kol," she whispered, her voice low. Kol frowned, glancing up. She sounded different. Bonnie was standing near the door, her figure bathed in dusty light, her head hanging low, gripping the wall for support. Kol narrowed his eyes, noticing for the first time that her raincoat was torn and muddy, open at the front, showing her denim jeans and white blouse. The knee of her jeans was ripped, and there were scratches on her face and neck. He felt his stomach turn when he noticed a large, crimson stain, standing out in dramatic contrast against the crisp white fabric of her shirt. She slowly lifted her head, her eyes dark and coated in pain. The scent of blood filled the air, as the original flew to his feet.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he took in her appearance. She swayed on her feet, the hand gripping the wall slipping a little, and he felt himself take a few steps towards her on instinct, preparing to catch her if she fell. She turned her eyes on his face, her skin colorless, drained of blood.

"What's going on?" Kol asked, suddenly feeling very afraid. Something was terribly wrong. He knew the group had left early that morning on some sort of mission, leaving him behind, as usual. Even after ten months, they still did not trust him and continued pestering him for information constantly, firing question after question at him until his head hurt and his temper had risen to dangerous levels. Last night, he had overheard the dumb pair of vampire brothers muttering about some address. Apparently, Kol had at last given them some worthwhile information, and they had located a group of Hybrids just outside of Mystic falls. Kol turned his gaze to the woman standing in the doorway.

"I killed them," she whispered, and Kol watched in shock as she fainted to the ground. He rushed to her side, kneeling beside her and lifting her head into his lap. Part of him protested. He should just leave her there, forget what he had seen and the words she had uttered, or better yet _drain her dry_. After all it had been over 10 months since he had tasted blood straight from a human. After a moment he let out a sigh. No, the Salvatore's would poison him with vervain if he did nothing to help their precious Witch. And he didn't want to hurt the only person in this house whom had been somewhat kind to him.

Gently, he touched a hand to her face. She was ice cold, her skin clammy and pale. With a sigh, Kol scooped her into his arms, gently laid her down on the couch. He bit his lip at the sight if the blood on her shirt. Bending down, he pulled her coat open further, lifting her shirt so he could take a better look at the wound.

A long gash ran the length of her stomach, starting at her left hip and ending just below her bra line. It was very deep and had blood spilling out in a steady stream onto her skin. Conflicted, Kol glanced at her face. She was sapped of colour and had dark shadows resting beneath her eyes. Her lips, lush and soft looking, were almost white, the edges tinged with blue. He fought a fast and silent war with himself, and decided to help her. It would not look good if she were found dead outside his room.

"What the hell have you been doing?" he muttered, staring at her. At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes, automatically reaching a slender hand towards her stomach. Kol grabbed her wrist, holding her hand away from her body in a firm grip.

"No, don't," he said.

Bonnie shook her head, her breathing coming fast and shallow. She seemed to be in an incredible amount of pain, and Kol was suddenly annoyed at her. Why had she come here? Why come to him? Why not one of her wonderful, self-righteous friends?

"You've been cut by something," He growled, looking again at the angry red wound. She shook her head again, her eyes bright and feverish. Kol sighed, sitting back, staring at her.

"Alright," he said at last, thinking hard. "What can I do? Who can I get?"

Her eyes widened. "No one. Just … let me die."

She sounded so defeated, so small and sad that for a moment, he considered letting her do what she wished. Stubbornly, he shook his head, not sure why he was even thinking about disobeying her. His life would be much easier if she was dead. There would be no one to annoy him, no one to try to force him into conversation, no one to pretend to care about what happened to him.

"No, I won't do that," he said reaching out and stroking her hair, finding her forehead damp with sweat. Her eyes flickered to his face in confusion, questioning and full of pain. "It's not like you Bennett' Witches to give up," he added with a twinkle of mockery in his eyes. "I thought you lot prided yourself on your courage and bravery."

"Courage only gets people killed," she muttered, looking away from him.

"What happened?" he asked again, his voice gentle, his mind spinning. Who was dead? The nasty little voice inside him hoped it was Damon. Ever since Kol had been here, Damon had made it very clear that his life was worth nothing to them. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her lips. Kol cursed. He had to do something, and fast. She was going to die.

"Look Bennett, you need to take my blood," he said bluntly, before he bit his wrist and shoved it near her mouth. She fought him, pushing at his hands, her quick, agitated movements causing her wound to pulse with fresh blood, soaking the sleeve of his jacket.

"No" came her weak reply.

Kol sighed. "If you don't you'll die," he snapped. She was unbelievable. Stupid, insufferable woman, he thought viciously, as he easily brought his hand up to her mouth. Knowing that she had no choice, Bonnie closed her eyes and began to drink.

He lent closer to her face, drawn by something unknown as he watched the scratches heal and let out a side of reflief.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought, sitting back against the base of the lounge, turning his face away from Bonnie. True, she had been his only companion of sorts since he had arrived. He asked her once why she did it, why she was the one to wait on him, and she had answered that no one else would come near him, in case they murdered him. Kol had not seen daylight, or the outside world, since he came to the Salvatore's. He had not seen a newspaper or communicated with anyone for ten months, except for Bonnie. Damon and Stefan's little interrogations could hardly be called communication – Kol sat, sweating and swearing under the effects of a truth spell, while they threw questions at him in a continuous line of assault, both of them becoming more and more agitated when Kol's answers failed to give them the information they wanted. When Kol first arrived, Bonnie had been the one to interrogate him. He could not begin to presume why that had changed.

Kol returned his gaze to the witches face in front of him. She was still pale, but her breathing had returned to normal. He wondered whether she truly did care about him, like she had claimed, or whether she was merely buttering him up, keeping him on side. Kol shook his head and frowned. It was not like her to lie, especially about feelings. He had learnt that about her; she was honest to a fault. He knew she was attracted to him, at least the physical side of him, and there had been many occasions over the last few months in particular when Kol could easily have kissed her and taken her to his bed. A shudder passed through him at this thought, both of pleasure and of disgust. Unlike his brother, Kol had always hated witches and she was a witch, a Bennett witch at that, but he was still a man; with a man's needs. He smiled, remembering the impassioned argument he had heard her having with her ex boyfriend, Jeremy, in the kitchen one evening.

"_I don't know why you bother that original freak, Bon," Jeremy spat, his voice dripping with anger. Kol listened carefully, leaning casually against the doorframe of his "prison". He heard Bonnie sigh in exasperation._

"_'That original freak' as you so eloquently put it, has been useful to us, Jeremy," she snapped. Kol leant back into his room as she flung open the kitchen door, storming into the hallway, a cup of warm blood in her small hands. Jeremy followed her out, talking all the while._

"_I just wish you'd let one of us come up there with you. I don't trust him."_

_Bonnie snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Do you honestly think Kol could get the better of me? I've got the power of a hundred dead witches. And he can't escape. There's a spell on the room, he's physically stuck in there. So calm down," she said._

_Jeremy muttered something unrecognizable under his breath._

"_Don't be ridiculous, Jer!" Bonnie replied with a laugh. "Kol is not trying to seduce me! But if you think I need protecting, then come up with me now, and see for yourself."_

_Kol gave a little jump. What the hell? Was Gilbert jealous of him and the witches strange little relationship? Bonnie was speaking again, and Kol turned his attention back to her voice, raised in cold anger._

"_Besides, what does it matter? It's not like you care or have any say in the matter. You cheated. Not me."_

"_Bonnie, please don't say that. You know I'll always care," Jeremy whined. _

"_Why do you like him anyway?" Kol heard Jeremy snarl. There was a lengthy pause before Bonnie answered him._

"_I don't know," she admitted, her voice carrying through the open door. "I just think there is more to him than we guessed. It must be hard for him, stuck up there all the time. It's no wonder he's short with us."_

"_Don't pity him too much. He's a vampire!" cried Jeremy._

"_Yes, and so are Stefan, Damon and Caroline. Look he hasn't killed anyone in months and I don't know, he just seems different." Argued Bonnie._

"_Yeah because he's been trapped in this house. He'd probably slaughter us in our beds if he had the chance," Jeremy replied darkly, and Kol smirked, amused. The thought had crossed his mind on several occasions. _

_Bonnie sighed. "Don't be an idiot. Yes, he's temperamental and difficult at times, but you can't really blame him. I wouldn't want to be in his situation."_

_Kol snorted. Jeremy was an idiot, and his jealousy could provide hours of amusement. Kol had been dying for some conflict, and Jeremy had always been an easy target. All his attempts to get a rise out of Stefan and Damon had failed, and he'd never felt so bored in his entire life. Tormenting Bonnie was hardly exciting anymore – after weeks of annoying her; she no longer fell for his traps. Footsteps sounded outside the door, and quickly, Kol pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned chest. His smirk increased as he heard Bonnie's polite knock on the door, followed by her sharp intake of breath. Kol sat up and stretched, showing off his torso. His eyes found Bonnie's face, and he chuckled when he saw that she was staring._

"_Bonnie," he drawled, his voice lower and huskier than usual. Slowly, Kol climbed to his feet, stepping towards her, beckoning her closer. _

"_Smells fantastic," he continued, motioning to the blood in her hands, fighting off a wave of nausea. _

"_Almost as good as you." he said, smiling and stepping even closer to her, taking the blood. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and she was staring at him, her mouth slightly open. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jeremy step up behind her, leaning against the doorway, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, shooting daggers in Kol's direction._

_Kol laughed. "What's wrong? You look shocked to see me almost naked. I thought you'd be used to it by now," he said softly, watching her expression carefully. She scowled, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks, and he smiled, bringing his body even closer to her smaller one, so the cup of blood was the only thing between them. In the doorway, Jeremy clenched his fists, his face flaming. Kol set the cup down, and stepped closer to her._

"_What do you think you are doing?" Bonnie hissed at him, her voice low and angry. Kol smirked again._

"_Just having a bit of fun. Your boyfriend over there looks ready to throttle someone. I don't think he can decide whether to kill you or me first," Kol whispered, purposefully lowering his head closer to Bonnie's shocked face. He heard Jeremy growl and he chuckled with satisfaction. It was just too easy._

"_He's not my boyfriend," she snapped, glaring at him. She gave him a hard shove on the chest, pushing him away from her, just as Jeremy strode fully into the room, his face thunderous. She turned to him, forestalling any words or actions._

"_Jer, forget it. He's just being his usual arrogant self," she said in a bored voice. Kol simply smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. He threw the petite brunette a wink, and Jeremy scowled, stepping forward, Bonnie's hand pushing against his chest. She threw Kol a toxic look, and he could not help but notice that her gaze lingered on his chest and the broad muscle of his upper arms. His smile widened, and she glowered at him, before turning around and heading for the door, dragging Jeremy with her._

"_See you later, baby," Kol called, watching her freeze at the use of the pet name. She did not turn until she reached the door, shoving Jeremy roughly into the hall. They watched one another; Bonnie hesitant and Kol proudly arrogant. Her eyes pierced into his skull, and suddenly he didn't feel like laughing anymore. There was something so intense in her striking eyes; something that set a fire in his stomach. Her eyes traveled the length of his body, from head to toe, and back up again, her gaze drawing over every inch of him. A feeling of vulnerability washed over Kol, shattering his cool facade. He couldn't help but be captivated by the powerful witch in front of him. Even though she was a witch, Bonnie was still a woman; a soft, curvy, beautiful woman, and the way she was looking at him was enough to drive him crazy. _

_Kol growled deep in his throat, turning away from her, reaching for his shirt. He threw himself down on the floor with his back to the door and put the cup of blood to his lips. He felt hot, and at the same time chilled, small beads of perspiration dotting his forehead, his skin puckered into gooseflesh. He cursed under his breath, alarmed at how easily his body had betrayed him._

Kol sighed, pulling his gaze away from Bonnie's face. After that strange evening, things had been different between them. She was more guarded, and he was snappish and impertinent towards her. An air of tension had built up between them, a crackly, electric air. What had started as a little game to piss Jeremy off had backfired seriously, and he found himself thinking about doing things to her body that made him feel sick. He knew she was not getting any action from Jeremy, since they were not together anymore, and he seriously doubted they were still sharing a bed or even if they ever had.

The day Kol had suggested to Bonnie that they throw caution to the wind and jump between the sheets together had earned him a rather hard slap across the face, even though he promised to take her places Jeremy would have only ever dreamt about. After that conversation Kol had began to wonder if she'd ever even had sex, a thought that brought many fantasies into his sick twisted head.

There had been coolness between them for months now, underlying a fierce curiosity about one another that had nothing to do with him being Kol, an original vampire and she being Bonnie, a Bennett witch. Kol wanted to kiss her, he wanted to touch her, and found her presence became painful. She would never allow it, and he knew he should not be thinking about it, but sometimes, her eyes would linger on his face a little longer than usual, her expression soft and wistful, her lips parted slightly, her cheeks flushed, and he found himself thinking that maybe his desire was not unfounded. It was in those moments when he wanted to grab her, crush her body against his and kiss her into submission. Intuition told him to stay away from her, but a carnal beast lurked beneath his skin, and whenever he saw her, heard her tinkling laughter floating up from downstairs, the beast roared into life, making him edgy and tense.

He wanted her, and he suspected she knew it. There was a knowing look in her eyes when she came to see him, and he didn't like it one bit.

Bonnie's groan brought Kol out of his thoughts, and he lifted his eyes to her face, scanning her features. Her skin looked brighter, her lips returned to their usual colour looking luscious and inviting. Without thinking, Kol rose to his knees beside her, pushing a gentle kiss on her mouth. He had not meant to do it, and he had definitely meant to pull away the minute it happened, but when she responded, her mouth opening and her lips moving slowly against his, all caution flew out the window. He nibbled gently at her bottom lip, and a small moan escaped her. One of her hands found it's way into his hair, the other gripping his shirt weakly, attempting to pull him closer. Kol pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She was as sweet as he had imagined, and he deepened the kiss, wanting to get as much of her as he could. His hands moved up the sides of her body, and she whimpered when his fingers brushed her tender flesh.

"Sssh, Bonnie, you're fine. So very, _very_ fine," Kol whispered against her lips. Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, and she immediately pushed him away.

Breathless, Kol sat back slightly, his body on fire. Her lips were swollen and her eyes glazed, but underneath the sheen of desire, he could tell she was furious. He waited patiently for the storm to hit.

"KOL!" she snarled, attempting to sit up. With one hand, he pushed her back down, shaking his head.

"Stay still," he ordered, and she glared at him. "You need to rest."

She growled at him, pushing his hand away. "Don't touch me."

He laughed. "You weren't complaining a minute ago. Is that the thanks I get for saving your life? I thought you'd be a bit more grateful."

She frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? You stumbled in here bleeding all over the place, begging me to let you die," Kol said, watching her face closely. She was looking at him, shocked and confused, and he sighed. "You really don't remember, do you? You said you killed someone. What happened this morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, her face paling.

"You're a terrible liar," Kol replied with a small chuckle, climbing to his feet.

"D-Do you want to know who I killed?" Bonnie stuttered and he shrugged.

"No, unless it was Damon. That would really make my day," Kol replied. "Anyway, it's not that big a deal. You get used to it."

"I don't think I could ever get used to being a killer. I'm not like you," she snapped.

Kol laughed mockingly, turning at the door. "Oh no? You do realize that you're at war with my all-powerful brother, right? You had better learn to get used to it. By the time it is over, you will have killed a lot more than one lousy whatever it was that you killed." He sat on his bed, as Bonnie slowly got up off the couch and exited the room. Before she shut the door her quiet voice reached his ears, low and filled with remorse.

"If only…"

**A/n: Who did she kill? **

**So this is the first chapter. Not really sure what the point of this is, but hmmm. I'll just run with it. And yes as I said I know Bonnie and Kol are OCC but please keep in mind that they've seen each other everyday, for the past ten months, so they've formed some sort of weird friendship/flirtation. I'd like to think that during that time, Kol has warn down Bonnies hatred to vampires, just a little bit. There will be more flashbacks, like to the night he was 'captured'. **

**Not my best, but what do you think? **

**Please Review. Reviews are what keep me going. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all those who reviews, alerts and favorites. I love you all.**

**This picks up straight from the last chapter. **

**At the start it might be confusing but hopefully, the end and next chapter (which is almost finished) should clear up any confusion. Two chapters in four days, that's a new record for me.**

Bonnie took a deep breath as she lent against the closed door. Her mind was still running. Her hands subconsciously slipping down to lift her shirt. The wound was healed, leaving nothing but a mass of dried blood. With a sigh she let her shirt drop, feeling on the verge of tears.

Tonight she had used the power bestowed on her by her dead ancestors and struck without mercy, watching as _he_ fell, his eyes wide with shock. She squeezed her eyes closed, forcing the tears back behind her lids. She had killed, murdered in cold blood. She shuddered, a feeling of remorse rising to consume her. Regardless of what Kol claimed, regardless of the fact they were at war, there was no way she would get used to this feeling.

At the thought of Kol, Bonnie shuddered slightly. She had no idea how he would react to the news of her murdering that certain someone – correction- _something_. Kol had been very secretive about his past throughout his time here, having only mention Rebekah and Elijah a few times, and Klaus only when he was forced too. But he had never, not once, mentioned _him_. A small part of her hoped that he wouldn't care, but if she were in his position, she would be livid. _No matter what he'd done, at the end of the day, he was still Kol's…_ – Bonnie shook that thought straight out of her mind. She already felt bad enough, there was no point rehashing the point over and over again. She did what she had to; she just hoped he'd understand, and not fly of the handle.

After almost a year of fighting the supernatural, Bonnie was still not accustomed to the senseless violence and destruction she encountered during a battle. Apart from tonight the only time she had come close to killing anything, was when she took on Klaus. Even back then, a small part of Bonnie was glad that she didn't put a stop to the hybrid. Not because she wanted him running around causing havoc, but because she grew up hearing stories and myths from her Grandmother about witches who killed humans and/or different supernatural creatures and were never quite the same afterwards.

As usual the only people to go on the 'mission' were Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Elena _(because she always managed to do something bad without supervision)_ and herself. Normally Bonnie isn't needed; she just sits in the car with Elena because she's there for backup. Which suited her fine.

But tonight, that all changed.

It had for the most part, gone to plan. They had surprised the group of hybrids, disposing of them quickly and efficiently. Damon had killed four hybrids, Stefan and Caroline taken two more into custody down in the Salvatore's cells, and Bonnie had killed a vampire.

Her _first_ vampire.

Thanks to Kol's cooperation and inside information, none of them were severely injured, save herself. On first inspection, her battle wounds hadn't seemed that bad, and she insisted she was fine; after all she was high on adrenaline. Still, Stefan had urged Elena to take her back to the mansion, and then come right back to help them transport the captured hybrids safety without hassle.

Bonnie hardly remembered the car ride back, and Elena helping her to the downstairs couch and leaving shortly after. As soon as Elena left that's when things took a turn for the worst. Bonnie could vividly recall the strange and painful sensation that filled her entire body. It felt as though something was draining the life and magic out of her. No one answered her weak calls for help, and so through what little energy she had, she dragged herself up the stairs to the one person she never thought she would, or could, turn to.

_Kol Mikaelson._

Bonnie inhaled a deep breath and turned around to facie his closed door. She smiled lightly as she remembered the night he had been 'captured'.

"_Alaric, I'm worried. They should have been back before now. Do you think-"_

"_Bonnie, don't worry yet. They are only half an hour overdue, but you know how these things are. Something very easily could have held them up, something trivial. Besides, we weren't entirely certain anyone was going to be there, so they may turn up empty handed," Alaric replied softly. Elena nodded. _

_The three of them were sitting in the kitchen, Bonnie and Elena nursing a mug of hot chocolate and Alaric gulping down his third glass of whiskey. Damon and Stefan had gone 'hunting', as Damon liked to put it. Bonnie snorted, thinking how Neanderthal they sounded. She half expected them to do a war dance around the house whenever they returned from a successful 'hunt'._

_She closed her eyes, sinking into thought. Tonight, the boys were on one of their most dangerous mission yet; they were after Kol, one of the original vampires. _

_The kitchen door flew open, and Elena was on her feet in an instant. Stefan came through, unmarked and looking as healthy as he had when he left at midday. Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, as Elena jumped into his arms flashing him a smile._

"_How'd it go?" she asked, and he grinned._

"_See for yourself."_

_Both the girls gasped as Damon walked in with a cocky grin, holding a very dirty and annoyed original vampire. Kol swore loudly, aiming a kick at Damon, who snarled and smacked him in the side of the head. Bonnie studied the prisoner covertly from under her lashes. He was a lot taller than she remembered. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair matted and covered in dirt. His skin, usually so clean and gleaming, was sallow and he was paler than ever. She could not help it. A giggle escaped her lips. Here was one of their sworn enemies, totally at their mercy. She briefly wondered how the Salvatore's managed to capture an original vampire, but from the smug look on Damon's face, she could tell that she was going to hear all about it later. Kol lifted his head, sneering in her direction._

"_What's so funny, Witch?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing and his face mottling with rage. Damon lent forward and slapped him, hard, across the face. _

"_Hey judgey, you think you could preform that truth spell you've been working on?" Damon asked, and she nodded, turning to rummage through a cupboard. _

"_I've spelled this to force the person who consumes it into telling the truth for exactly ten minutes." She found the vial of clear liquid and handed it to Stefan, who motioned for Damon and Alaric to sit Kol down. His eyes were still shooting daggers at Bonnie and she smirked at him, feeling incredibly powerful all of a sudden._

_Kol turned his face away from her and she sighed, sitting back in her chair. Stefan stepped towards him with the liquid as Kol scowled._

"_I already told you the truth, Salvatore. You don't need that."_

_Stefan laughed scornfully. "Do you honestly think I believe you?"_

"_Believe what you want, then," Kol snapped. "But I told you the truth."_

_Bonnie looked at Elena and frowned. Both girls had no idea what was going on. Alaric had bound Kol to the chair with rope dipped in vervain, and Damon had taken a seat in the middle of Elena and Bonnie, leaving Alaric and Stefan standing behind Kol._

"_What is he talking about? What did he say?" Bonnie asked. Damon frowned._

"_Some bullshit story about wanting us to find him. He says he has left Klaus. Load of shit if you ask me," Damon replied, his eyes never leaving Kol. _

_Bonnie watched with interest as Stefan forced Kol's mouth open, pouring a liberal amount of liquid down his throat. They waited a few moments until it took full effect. _

_She watched as Kol's head snapped up, his eyes fixed on her. His etched face held a blank expression. Stefan nodded at Bonnie and sat down next to Elena, as Bonnie began the interrogation. The brothers had silently agreed to let Bonnie interrogate the original seeing as her presence seemed too aggravate him the most._

"_Why did you leave Klaus?" Bonnie asked, watching Kol's face carefully. This was the main question they all wanted answered._

"_He killed our mother," Kol snarled, and Bonnie could not help but gasp. The others all had a look of shock and surprise on their faces. This was definitely not what they expected. _

"_How?"_

"_I don't know. When he told me, I didn't really wait around to hear how he murdered my mother." He snarled at her._

_Ignoring his tone, Bonnie thought quickly. "So you let us find you?"_

_Kol laughed. "Yes. Of course. I want revenge. I want to see him dead. And I believe you lot of pathetic creatures can help me. Did you really think two baby vampires could bring down me, an original vampire, if I didn't wish it? Please." Kol opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped half way through as his head fell forwards._

_Bonnie sat back, stunned. Damon and Elena's mouths were hanging open, and Alaric was looking thoughtfully at Kol. Stefan hauled the unconscious man to his feet, intending to take him to the cells and lock him up. Alaric walked forwards, motioning for them to stop._

"_I have a better idea. Let him help us."_

"_Are you nuts?" Damon yelled suddenly, making Bonnie jump. _

_Alaric nodded. "Who better to catch Klaus, than his brother?"_

_Elena frowned, considering the idea. "What if he won't help us?"_

"_He will," Bonnie said suddenly. She was sure of it, recalling the look in his eyes when he told her he wanted revenge, when he told her his mother had been murdered. "And if he doesn't, then we lock him up. At least give him the chance to make his choice. Stefan," she said quickly, as Stefan opened his mouth, "we cannot loose this opportunity. If he can tell us anything about Klaus, anything useful, don't you want to know?"_

_Stefan sighed, and then nodded. "Fine. We'll take him upstairs; spell him to a room or something. Regardless of what he says. I don't trust him, Bonnie."_

"_Neither do I," she admitted truthfully, her eyes on Kol's drooping head and shoulders. She felt a surge of pity for him. He looked terrible, and she could only wonder where he had been and what he had been doing all this time. Stefan and Alaric dragged Kol from the room._

_Everything changed after that night. Damon had suggested, well demanded, that Bonnie be Kol's personal keeper, an idea that did not appeal to her. Stefan agreed with Damon, saying simply that if he had to go anywhere near Kol, he would most likely try and kill him; as would Damon. _

_The following morning, Bonnie entered Kol's room, a warm cup of blood in her hands. He screeched at her to get out, throwing a book at her head; she in turn tossed the blood on the floor, and gave him a short lived aneurism. Fuming, she stamped her foot, watching as he scowled murderously at her, rubbing his head. _

"_I wouldn't do that again if I were you," muttered Bonnie, picking up the book. Kol only grunted in response._

"_You're filthy, Kol," she said to him after a moment, noticing again how dirty and worn out he looked. "What have you been doing?"_

"_You don't want to know," he sneered at her. _

_She wrinkled her nose._

"_You reek too, you know that? I'll get you a clean change of clothes," she said simply, turning to leave._

_He paused for a moment and replied in a cocky tone "Is that your way of asking to see me naked?"_

And the rest was history, she thought with a slight smile. He infuriated her, drove her insane, but still, she knew she had come to care about him. Her thoughts wandered to the kiss he had given her, the kiss she had so passionately responded to. There was something so inherently dangerous about the vampire. As much as she knew she should stay away from him, he drew her in. He radiated power and assurance, although imprisoned and under guard. He was calm and collected at all times, even when complaining incessantly about his surroundings, or the lack of blood they gave him, or anything at all. Bonnie was also well aware of how physically attractive he was, with his pale skin, beautiful eyes and unruly brown hair. The mystery that was Kol simply added to his aura of cool and danger – she had no idea who he was sometimes. The whole time he had been with them he had never let anything slip about himself.

Bonnie groaned, her heart twisting painfully in her chest.

_Jeremy. _

They were not together anymore, not officially anyway. Sometimes, late at night, when the truth of the horrible situation they were in managed to break down her strongly built defenses and crawl into the tender recess of her heart, Bonnie found herself seeking the comfort of Jeremy's arms again, losing herself in the innocent sweetness of his love. He did love her, she knew it, but he had hurt her; and she couldn't find it in herself to go back there.

_Kol._

Bonnie growled in frustration as his face floated before her mind, his eyes alight with eager desire, his mouth curved into a seductive smile. The way he ran his hand through his hair, his skin so pale it shone in the darkness, so smooth it may have been carved from the finest marble. She longed to give in to him, to let herself go with such reckless abandon she forgot who she was, forgot the truth of the world outside her thoughts of him. She longed for him to take her away from herself. In truth, she had wanted him to kiss her for a long time.

She heard Kol's breathing on the other side of the door, and she pushed all thoughts of his lips out of her mind, as she pushed open the door. As soon as she stepped through the door, he slammed it shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, her insides turning to ice. He shushed her quickly, raising a finger to his lips.

"Something's wrong," he whispered, coming to stand by her side. She staggered a little, feeling weak and disoriented, and Kol slipped his arm around her waist, holding her steady against him so that her body burned where it connected with his. He looked at her, his eyes dark and troubled. "Correct me if I am wrong, Bonnie, but no one owns this house so any vampire can enter, right?"

She nodded, feeling tense and apprehensive. Kol sighed, pulling her a little closer.

"And at the moment, there is no one else here apart from us, right"

"Yes that's - she began, but he placed a finger on her lips. She glared at him, her anger springing to life. She raised a hand, ready to slap him.

"Wrong. None of _your_ lot are here. There are at least seven hybrids downstairs. And if there are hybrids here, I'd bet that the rest of your friends have run into trouble. We have to get out of here," Kol said urgently, his eyes fixed on the door.

Bonnie shook her head.

"You can't leave Kol. The spell wont let you."

"Well undo it," he replied simply and Bonnie felt the blood drain from her face. It wasn't that she didn't trust him it was just that, well, she didn't know if she _should_ trust him.

"I'm not sure I can," she muttered.

Kol sighed. "Sure you can. You just don't know if you should. Well Bonnie let me make this easy for you; you have two choices. One, the hybrids come up here get stuck in the room as well and kill you, which ultimately undoes the spell or two, you undo the spell and then I can take you to safety. Completely up to you."

"This is your fault!" Bonnie spat after a long pause. "You gave us the location to the hybrids tonight! Who's to say that you didn't set this whole thing up? What have you done, Kol?"

"Hey, don't throw your accusations at me, Bennett! You are the only person I have spoken too in months! How would I have done something like this, huh? Have you forgotten why I am here in the first place?" Kol hissed in her ear, his breath sending a shock wave through her body. He gave her a little shake, lifting her chin with one hand to look into her eyes.

"I didn't do this! Believe me, if I wanted the Salvatore's and their precious doppelganger dead, I'd have done it myself ages ago."

Bonnie gasped at the harshness of Kol's words. He pulled her closer, pressing her against his body until she was certain there was not a part of them not touching.

Bonnie had regretted her words the minute they left her mouth. She knew he had nothing to do with this, but she was terribly frightened and blaming him was easier than accepting that they, and possibility the others, were in trouble.

"Can you undo the spell or not?" he asked roughly, looking her dead in the eyes.

Bonnie nodded and walked over to sit on the bed. Kol watched intently as she began muttering and waving her hands around the room. If this weren't such a serious situation, he would have made some snide comment about how ridiculous she looked.

Finally, Bonnie's movements came to a halt.

"It's done, let's get –"Before she could say another word, Kol scooped her body tightly, sending them both rushing away into the darkness.

They hit the ground with a thud, Bonnie falling back, crushed by Kol's weight. She shoved at him, ignoring how good it felt to have him lying on top of her, and with a groan, he rolled away. She opened her eyes and looked around, taking in their surroundings. They were in a very dirty, almost bare room. Dust floated through the air, filling her lungs, and Bonnie coughed violently, pushing herself onto her elbows and rolling away to one side, her hand over her mouth. Her eyes streamed with water and her lungs burnt.

"Where are we?" she choked, looking to Kol. He was on his feet, and at the sound of her voice, he offered her his hand, pulling her to his side.

"What is this place?" she asked again. Kol did not answer. He released her hand and wandered towards a small cupboard with a broken door, sitting against the wall. Carefully, he forced the door open, reaching in and removing two bottles. Vodka and whiskey. He turned to her and smiled.

"Pick your poison, witch."

Bonnie walked over to him and grabbed the bottle of vodka. Still smirking, Kol walked over to a small table and a battered lounge, as he raised his eyebrows for Bonnie to follow.

They sat in peace, Kol drinking from his bottle, while bonnie sat perfectly still.

"Where are we, Kol?"

Kol sighed, sitting back against the moldy old lounge, a small smile on the corners of his lips.

"Home," he answered, taking a long swig of whiskey. Bonnie frowned, her brain working at top speed.

"So this is where you were all that time? Here? You?" She could barely believe it. _Kol Mikaelson_, and original vampire who prided himself in style, was living in a complete shit house. This place made the Salvatore cells look like a palace.

Kol flashed her a ghost of a smile.

"It's not really my ideal surroundings, but I stayed alive," he replied softly. "With Klaus after me, I needed somewhere I could stay out of trouble. Believe me, I would much rather have been sitting back sipping my drink from a crystal glass, in the Manor, but that wasn't possible."

Bonnie swallowed nervously, stamping down on her fear. She had to tell him. "How long were you here before …"

"Before I called on the local town saviors, who turned out to be completely useless? About six months," he answered, taking a swig of his bottle. Bonnie ignored his dig at her and her friends. Now was not the time that she needed to here negative things about them.

She finally took her first few swigs of Vodka, and Kol looked at her in surprise. He knew she wasn't a big drinker.

"Do you really think they're…" Bonnie began, her voice trailing off. They had to be all right. They just had to be. After everything they'd had gone through, they just had to be alright.

Kol shrugged. "I don't know. I'd say the doppelganger is alive. They wouldn't just kill her; Klaus still needs her to make more hybrids. The rest of them," he paused and looked at her sadly, "would be dead."

Bonnie sucked in her breath. Caroline, Stefan, Damon … she snuck a glance at Kol. It was possible he was lying. But then again, he had not told them a single lie since they imprisoned him. Kol slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She turned and buried her face against his strong chest, her body shaking with fear. A thousand thoughts were running through her head.

Kol stroked her hair gently, murmuring words she could not hear, into her ear. The sound of his voice, deep and rich, was soothing, and Bonnie felt her body and breathing begin to relax. She would grieve for them later, when she knew for sure what had happened. Until then, in her mind, they were fine. She would get through this, just like everything else.

She pulled out of Kol's arms, finding his eyes searching her face so intently she blushed. They were close; their faces inches apart, their eyes locked together, and Bonnie felt a bolt of heat flood her body that had nothing to do with the vodka.

"Kol," she murmured, holding her breath as his face came closer to hers. "We shouldn't. Not here. Not with everything that's happened …" She blushed slightly just at the thought of being this close to him, before giving herself a ruthless shake, ultimately, pulling away from him.

"Wait. The man, the thing I killed …"

He rolled his eyes. "Now that's romantic, Bonnie." Kol lent closer to her, and she shivered. His lips were so soft, so inviting, and they were right there, right in front of her, waiting to be kissed. She shook herself again, determined to tell him the truth, even if he hated her for it.

"I killed Mikeal," she whispered, "I killed your father".

~o0o~

**A/N: Yes I'm aware Bonnie is a tad OCC, I guess you could say she's a bit more innocent in this story, but don't worry, she's still a complete Badass witch, especially in later chapters :) **

**I am not happy with this chapter, to be honest I have rewritten it about three different times, but none of them seemed right. So finally I just decided to post this, as I really like quick updates.**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**Anyway, review if you'd like me to continue. :D**

**p.s To anyone waiting on an update to my Bamon story I will most likely not be updating it, at least for now. To be honest I've lost all my 'Bamon inspiration'. Blame it on the show, and the fact that they never have any scenes or the fact the have decided to kill most of the things I love about them. I still ship them (They are my OTP, and always will be) but I just don't think I can write them right now. Sorry :(**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Kennet AU O.C**_

Kol sat back with a breath of shock before he looked up at Bonnie, and started at her in amazement. He was dead. His father was dead. Bonnie's eyes held remorse and sorrow, which Kol knew, wasn't for his father. Bonnie met his gaze, her eyes full of pity and a hint of fear. Her bottom lip trembled slightly, and never had he wanted to kiss her more than he did right then.

She had killed Mikael. He shook his head, turning his eyes back to her face. He did kiss her then, a quick, kiss on her soft mouth.

"Thank you," he laughed, raising his bottle to her. She stared at him, disbelieving.

"But I … Kol, it was your father," she said, her eyes wide.

"And?" he raised his eyebrows.

Bonnie stiffened at his casual tone.

"I killed him! I murdered someone! How can you sit there and be so cool and calm about it! I'm a killer," she screeched at him, standing up to pace the room.

Kol sighed.

"So that's what this is all about? Poor little witch is feeling guilty for killing someone, even if that someone happened to be the most screwed up _thing_ imaginable? My father makes Klaus look like a _fucking_ angel. He was a monster. Don't feel bad for doing the world, and _me_, a favour," Kol snapped.

Bonnie stopped pacing, glaring at him with an unreadable expression. Kol could see the tension in her tiny body, and he sat back, waiting to see what she would say next. His easy acceptance of his father's death had stunned her. Bonnie stood, breathing heavily, a deep scowl on her face, before suddenly screaming a mass of curse words at him, throwing her bottle directly at his head. Kol swore and ducked, the glass shattering on the wall behind him, spraying the wooden floor with silver splinters.

"Damn it, Bennett! These are my last two bottles," he shouted at her, jumping to his feet. She burst into noisy tears and fled the room, taking the stairs two at a time, disappearing into the hazy afternoon light streaming through the windows. Kol sighed, sitting back down, tense and annoyed. He heard her throwing things upstairs; shattering whatever she could get her hands on. He snickered. There was not much left up there – he'd already taken out his rage and frustration on the house many times before.

Slowly, the hurricane that was Bonnie Bennett came to a standstill, all noise ceasing from upstairs, the crumbling old house settling into an edgy silence. Kol sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. Feeling dizzy, Kol stood, his legs shaky. Damn whiskey, he thought in irritation. Once, a bottle of hot, burning liquid would not have even touched the sides. But seeing as he hadn't so much as touched the stuff in ten months, and had been staked over many centuries, it seemed to be having more of an effect. Tucking the almost empty bottle of whiskey under his arm, he made his way slowly up the creaky stairs.

"Stupid witch and her moral compass," Kol grumbled, beginning to search through the top floor of the debris choked house.

Bonnie was curled in the corner of one of the bedrooms, her knees tucked into her chest, her head resting against them. Long strands of hair hung down over her head, obscuring her features. Kol didn't need to be able to see her face to know she was still crying. A rush of tenderness swept over his body at the sight of her pressed against the wall beside an overturned cast iron bed frame, lost in her grief, however misplaced he though it was. Gently, he knelt beside her, touching her arm. Her head shot up instantly as she gave him a look, and he held up his hands in a gesture of peace, startled at her lightening reaction. Kol didn't move for a moment, carefully watching her reaction, then he wrapped his hand around hers.

"When did everything get so screwed up? I didn't ask for any of this. Why can't I just be normal, " came her fragile voice. Here she was, hiding in a run down house with a murderous vampire whose Dad she had killed, all while her friends were no where to be found. Today was not a good day.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I know this is hard for you. It's completely normal to feel this way, believe me."

She snorted. "I can't imagine you feeling upset about killing someone." She added in a whisper, rubbing at her tear-stained face.

"You're wrong," he said firmly, lifting her face with one hand so he could look into her eyes.

"Even for me, it wasn't easy. The first time I killed a man was the most horrible experience of my life. Being a cold-blooded killer wasn't something I or most of my family wanted. It was something that was forced upon us, something that we grew into. Once upon a time, I was normal, or as normal as a person _can_ be," he explained gently, looking into her eyes the whole time. For some reason, he needed her to understand this, not only for her own benefit, but for his as well.

"I feel so empty," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears again, and he nodded.

"You will, for a while. But once you learn to look at what you have done in perspective that will change. It was different for me. After I was turned, I was just running on bloodlust. If you ask any member of my family, they'll tell you, I was the worst of us all. I wish I could tell you differently, but, after I turned I was a monster, still am actually," Kol continued, sitting back against the wall beside her. He felt her shift closer to him, and some of the chill in his heart melted. He was talking about things he had tried hard to forget.

"Who was your first kill?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, and Kol closed his eyes.

"His name was Derek and he worked for Mikael. A servant of sorts. He was also one of my closest friends," he replied. "I was sitting with Elijah, when Klaus came and found me, saying the dear old Dad requested my presence. I went willingly, having no idea what he had in store for me. Before him, beaten and bloody, lay the body of Derek. He had failed to complete a simple task for Mikael so in turn Mikael ordered me to kill him." Kol paused, swallowing the memory of that man, blood pooling from his neck, lying on the forest floor at his feet. He looked at Bonnie. Her eyes were wide open and fixed firmly on his face. Kol shifted a little under her gaze, feeling uncomfortable and vulnerable.

"I refused. I wasn't about to kill a man I deemed my friend. He didn't deserve to die, so I could not do it," he continued, his voice dropping to a whisper. Bonnie touched his arm gently.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"Mikael mocked me, calling me a coward and a failure. He ordered the Klaus to beat me, and he complied. Even then, he was desperate for Mikael's approval. Then, Mikael did something I will never forgive him for. He picked up a stick and with hardly any effort plunged it into Derek's throat. After that, the scent of his blood was to stronger, so I -" Kol paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. He turned to look directly into Bonnie's eyes. Her hand was over her mouth, as if she knew what was coming next. "He made me kill a man, made me kill my friend. That is why I hate him. And Klaus too. Klaus stood there and did nothing. His expression did not even change, Bonnie. I did what I was asked to do, I killed the man at my feet, and then I fled. After that I didn't care. About anything. I guess you could say that that's what made me the monster I am today"

Bonnie sucked in a sharp breath. "Kol…"

Her hand rested on his shoulder, and he reached up, entwining his fingers with hers. "That is why you should not feel bad for what you did. He's truly disgusting. He was not someone I cared about in the slightest. He has never, not once, lived up to the title of being my father. He deserved to die, and believe me, he would not have hesitated to kill any one of you. You did nothing wrong."

She opened her mouth to respond, but Kol cut her off, pulling himself to his knees, bringing his body around to crouch in front of her.

"No, don't say it. Don't you dare feel remorse. This is war, and you are fighting for your life. People die in war, that's just the way it is. It isn't pretty, it isn't particularly pleasant, but you have to accept it. It's kill or be killed, Bonnie. You need to stay strong," he said harshly. She stared at his face for a long time, the seconds ticking away into minutes, the silence between them stretching and lengthening until he had no idea how long they had been sitting there in the musty little room. Eventually, she nodded, biting her lip, pushing the tears away.

Kol smiled. "Good girl," he whispered, stroking her hair. His fingers lingered on her cheek, and he grinned as a faint blush spread through her skin. A long strand of her hair had fallen over her face, and he gently tucked it behind her ear, pulling her face towards him in the same motion. His emotions were so close to the surface it was painful. Never had he opened up so much of himself to another person before, not even his sister, and his revelations had brought with them an increasing sense of closeness and attachment to the tiny brunette sitting before him.

He kissed her, gently at first, his lips barely touching hers, until she wound both arms around his neck and kissed him back with a strength and passion he didn't know she had. His hands went to her waist, pulling her close to him, until her body was almost lying between his knees. Effortlessly, he pulled the both of them to their feet, never breaking their kiss. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily – she tasted of Vodka, honey and sorrow.

Months of repressed desire flowed between their bodies, and he groaned as Bonnie wound her fingers tightly in his hair. They were not close enough, and with a deep growl, Kol slid his hands under her shirt. His fingers wandered over her smooth skin, the heat of her body infusing him, setting him on fire. She whimpered into his mouth as his hand moved along her spine, spreading out onto her shoulders. His other hand was resting against the small of her back, holding her steady against him. Her hands came alive, and she reached up and pulled at the collar of his shirt, tearing it open hastily. Buttons popped and flew in all directions and Kol smiled lightly at how eager she was. Bonnie pushed the shirt from his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, sending a tidal wave of white heat streaming through his body.

Bonnie broke their kiss, twisting her head to sink her teeth into his neck, and Kol hissed with pleasure, burying his face in her hair, breathing her scent deep into his lungs. In that moment he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life. He wanted the release that would surely come from finally giving her every last piece of himself. He wanted to shut out the rage that burnt in his chest whenever he thought of what his life had become. He wanted her to understand everything about him. He wanted to know every inch of her body as he knew his own.

He wanted her.

Kol felt Bonnie's mouth on his ear, her breath like fire against his skin. His knees gave way suddenly, and they tumbled to the floor in a pile of limbs and heat. Kol barely registered it as his body crashed to the ground, Bonnie on top of him, her hands moving further down his exposed chest. He grabbed her hands, bringing them back to his shoulders. If she touched him, he would explode. With his body on fire, Kol brought his lips to hers again, kissing her gently and sweetly, before pulling away, his head falling back against the hard floorboards.

"Shit," he breathed; drawing great gulps of air into his lungs. She giggled, and he raised his head again, looking at her amused face. "Bennett, what have you done to me?" he panted, feeling dizzy and a little drunk, reaching up to touch her face. She smiled, and he felt himself melt into the floor.

"I guess this is not really the appropriate place, is it?" she whispered, kissing his fingers, and he shook his head. As much as he wanted her, as much as he needed her, she was right.

This was not the time or place.

"No," he agreed with a smile, letting his fingers trail down her neck and across her collarbone, his eyes tracing the lines of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"When this happens, I want to remember every sound you make, every curve of your body and I would like to be completely sober for this experience. I want you to be worshiped like the powerful witch you are. And unfortunately, here in this shithole, is not the place, for it to transpire."

She sighed deeply, blushing. What could she say in response to that? She was inexperienced in a lot of things, but knowing what to say in every situation was a talent of hers; so why was she currently speechless? She sat up and started buttoning her shirt. This conversation was all too much.

Kol sat up, attempting to button his shirt.

"Well, what can we do now?"

"Kol, you dirty-minded …"

He took her hands, looking into her eyes. "As pleasing as that thought is, Bennett, that's not what I meant. The Salvatore's and the others. The hybrids I heard," he said softly, and she paled, her mouth dropping open. "It's your call, Bonnie. You tell me what you want me to do."

* * *

Bonnie clung to Kol as they appeared in front of the Salvatore Mansion. They landed lightly this time, Kol holding her steady, preventing her from crashing to the ground. The atmosphere was deathly silent, and Bonnie shivered, apprehension gripping her insides in its claw-like fist.

"Do you think they've gone?" she asked in a whisper, and he shrugged.

"One way to find out," he whispered walking to the front door. Bonnie hesitated.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a look around. You stay here," he ordered. She shook her head.

"No way," she snapped, ignoring his whispered protest. She shook off his arm, heading towards the door. Kol followed her, close on her heels, and she turned to look at him before opening the door. With the reflexes of a striking snake, Kol lent forward and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think so, Bennett."

"Kol …" she began, rolling her eyes. Now was not the time to play the hero. She needed to find her friends.

"I just want to keep you safe, that's all," he added, his voice low. She stared into his eyes, her heart flopping over in her chest. Slowly, she nodded. She did trust him. He flashed her a quick smile, and she reached up, winding her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

"Be careful," she whispered, before letting him go with a pang of regret. "I'll give you five minutes. If you don't come back, I'll …"

"Don't play the hero, Bennett, not for me; not this time. If it goes wrong, then get out of here," he said quickly. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but Kol shushed her. Heavy footsteps echoed outside the closed door, and Bonnie swallowed nervously. She barely registered Kol push her deeper into the shadows before the door flew open.

Kol did not have time to react as two figures jumped on him, one jabbing a plank of wood through his chest sending him flying backwards. Bonnie watched in terror as his body was thrown aside, hitting the ground with a bang. She dashed forward quickly, feeling her magic surge through her hands hitting one of the attackers. The blast was so powerful, that it recoiled and pushed Bonnie backwards, landing along side Kol. She looked at him, her heart in her throat. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful, but she knew he'd be alright. Bonnie's mind was working over time. Her magic was drained from that huge blast of energy that she'd thrown, and she hadn't gotten the chance to recharge properly from undoing the binding spell. She was weak and out of options. There was a burning sensation at the back of her bead, and she could feel bruises forming all up her arm. She tried to squint her eyes, to get a better look at her attackers, but it was no use; her vision was blurred, and she was getting dizzy.

She was fading fast.

Another pair of thunderous footsteps was heard coming out of the house, and Bonnie closed her eyes, praying they would be quick about it. She was surrounded; that she knew.

This was it.

_She was going to die._

**A/N: I'm evil aren't I? Writing another cliffhanger. Sorry about that…. Well not really. **

**Not very good at writing hookup scenes, so I hope that was good enough for you guys :P**

**Now I have come to the decision that this story isn't going to be very long- chapter wise. It was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I changed my mind half way through, and wrote an extra chapter. After this chapter there will only be one or two more chapters to go. Think of this story as like a 'fiveshot', 'sixshot' or a short story. The reason for this, is because while writing this, I have thought of an epic plot for a Bonnie centric fic, that I am itching to write but alas I don't want to be working on two story's at once… because I'm lazy. **

**So hopefully this story will be wrapped up in two weeks, so I can start writing my next story. I'm sorry for that guys, and hopefully the rest of the story won't seem rushed, I'll try my best.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites, you guys are all amazing. Thank you all so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kennett. AU. OCC. *****Fiveshot***** Sorry for any mistakes.. Please don't hate me if there are. Oh and please review, I'm not sure if anyone is reading this :S**

"Bonnie? What the hell?"

Her eyes flew open. Stefan and Damon stood in front of her, their mouths agape. Their eyes shifted from her to Kol, still lying on the ground with a stake in his chest. Bonnie shook her head, trying to calm her self down. Her heart rate had tripled, and she was sure that she could faint at any moment.

Stefan, worriedly knelt beside her.

"Where have you been? We got back, and you were missing, Kol too. We have been searching for you," Stefan said softly, reaching out to touch her face. She snarled at him, pushing his hand away. His eyes narrowed in confusion, before dropping to Kol's body. He sighed. "He's not dead."

"I know that." She huffed

Stefan held out his hand and helped the unsteady witch to her feet. It looked like she had been put through hell tonight, and seeing as she had been accompanied by Kol he assumed he was right.

"I'll explain everything later. But listen, the hybrids were here! Kol heard them downstairs," she said quickly, watching Damon and Stefan's eyes widen slightly at the mention of Kol.

"After Elena dropped me off my energy was draining and I could feel my magic decreasing by the second. It was like my very essence was diminishing. There was no one here, but Kol. He saved my life," Bonnie said swaying slightly.

"Bonnie listen to me - "

"I said I'd explain everything else later," she said firmly. Just then Jeremy appeared behind Damon. He was looking at her with a rather dark and brooding expression, and Bonnie felt nerves twist her chest again. Jeremy's eyes fell on Kol's body and he scowled, his fists clenched by his side. Kol groaned softly, and Bonnie twisted around, lifting his head gently onto her lap. His eyes opened, as he reached down and pulled out the steak from his body. When he saw her bending over him he smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"Hey you," he whispered, his fingers following the line of her jaw. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

His eyes twinkled. "Yes, you are, Bennett," he murmured seductively, and Bonnie couldn't but smile. Kol wound his arm around her back, squeezing her, their eyes locked together. She suddenly remembered they were not alone. Alarmed, she raised her face, looking straight into Stefan's startled eyes.

"I see," he said simply, his face pale, his eyes wide.

Kol turned his head, smirking. "Salvatores', Gilbert" he drawled. "You're all still alive. Pity."

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes, slapping Kol on the arm. He glared at her, and she shook her head, looking at Jeremy. His face was hard and closed, and when their eyes met. Jeremy turned on his heel and walked back inside. Kol sat up, wincing slightly, his hand clutching his ribs.

"Did you have to hit me so freaking hard? I thought I was a valuable asset to your mission.," he growled, glowering at Damon and Stefan. They both had an identical shit-eating grin plastered on their faces.

"I don't know about 'valuable,'" muttered Damon.

"What did you expect us to do? All I saw was you, standing there waiting to attack," Stefan replied, climbing to his feet.

Kol shook his head.

"You still don't trust me at all, do you?" he asked softly, letting Bonnie help him to stand.

"No," Damon answered swiftly. "We don't."

"Enough," Bonnie said, sliding her arm around Kol's back, struggling a little under his weight as he leant into her. She had had just about enough of their pissing contests for tonight, and she needed to rest. Stefan shook his head.

"Just come inside, Bonnie. You too, Kol," he said briskly, turning and striding towards the door.

"Is this your way of saying you want to be friends Salvatore?" Kol asked crossly, and Stefan laughed.

"Not in this life time."

Bonnie and Kol followed the Salvatores' downstairs, finding Jeremy seated at the kitchen table, his head resting in his hands. Bonnie released Kol's hand, sitting down across from Jeremy, her eyes downcast. Kol flopped into a chair beside her with a bored expression.

"Well this is nice," he drawled. "A hard chair. Better than a hard floor or a lumpy mattress, I suppose."

"Shut up," Jeremy snarled in a murderous tone. Kol smirked.

"Are you going to make me, Gilbert? I could still kick your ass around the kitchen without lifting a finger. Care to give it a try?"

"Shut up the both of you," Bonnie snapped, glaring at them, frustrated at their rampant masculinity. Jeremy muttered something under his breath, and she scowled at him. "Don't start, Jer," she said, thoroughly irritated. Kol flashed Jeremy a superior smirk, and Bonnie rounded on him. "And you, you behave yourself, or I'll take you back upstairs and tie you up myself!"

Kol only grinned, totally unperturbed. "Is that a promise, Bennett?" he replied huskily, and winked at her. Although she ignored him, Bonnie could not help but smile at his flippancy. Only Kol could sit in the company of people who despised him so enthusiastically and make a joke.

"So," Stefan began, sitting beside Jeremy, running his fingers through his hair. "Tell us what you saw."

Kol sighed, boredom flickering over his face. "Do you want to long or short version?" he drawled casually, before rolling his eyes at Jeremy's murderous expression. "Bonnie showed up in my room, injured, so I …"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and Bonnie glared at him. The original vampire was shooting daggers in the young boy's direction, his face mottled with anger. Bonnie nudged Kol sharply in the ribs, and he scowled at her before continuing.

"I healed her wounds, and once she was awake…" Kol smirked, and Bonnie fought of a blush at the words he left unspoken. "I came downstairs to tell you two that your Princess was alive and well, but instead, I heard a couple of Hybrids lurking around the kitchen, so I got Bonnie to release me from my room so I could get us out of here."

Bonnie shivered, remembering the look in Kol's eyes when he'd returned to her, as well as the incredible sense of dread that settled in her own stomach. Her eyes flickered to Damon who was standing in the corner of the kitchen, watching his reaction. Incredibly, the blue-eyed vampire threw back his head and laughed.

"You idiot. We were right outside"

"What!" Bonnie yelled, Kol's velvety voice chiming alongside hers. Stefan nodded to, although his face was still strained with worry. Bonnie felt like all the blood contained in her face had drained into her shoes. Kol's face was like thunder, and he looked like he would murder Damon on the spot.

"Sorry, Bonnie, but after you left, things took a turn for the worst. We brought the captives back here, but a few escaped. That's why we couldn't check on you, we were to busy rounding up hybrids. When we finally knocked them out with a heavy dose of vervain and wolfsbane and chucked them in the holding cells we couldn't find you anywhere. Then we went up to Kol's room and he was gone, so we assumed the worst. This whole thing has been a misunderstanding" Stefan explained, ignoring Damon who was still laughing like a hyena.

"Hey Bon, how are you feeling?" asked Elena as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Elena took one look at Damon laughing his ass off, Bonnie staring at everyone like they had two heads and Kol sitting down as though he belonged there, and was completely confused.

"What did I miss?" she asked innocently as she walked over to Stefan.

Anger boiled suddenly in Bonnie's veins, replacing the feeling of relief, and she flew to her feet, her chair crashing to the ground behind her. "What did you miss? I thought you were all dead! I thought I'd lost you all! I thought I' never see any of your faces, which in some cases wouldn't be such a bad thing," she cried as she started at Damon. "I have used just about every once of magic I have in me tonight, I am tired, I am pissed and as of today I'M A FUCKEN MURDERER!" she screeched. The memory of her kill was still fresh in her mind, and the emotions she had forced away when she was with Kol rose up again with powerful strength. Stefan frowned, standing up and reaching towards her. Bonnie snarled at him, stepping away.

"It was a misunderstanding. Bonnie calm down." Stefan relied trying to soud calm.

Bonnie shook her head and met Jeremy's gaze. His expression was unreadable, and she drew in a great, shuddering breath, before storming from the room, ignoring Elena's cries. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard Kol's voice float to her ears.

"Just leave her alone for now, okay? I know she's your best friend but just leave her for a while. She's not feeling too great about what she did. She's exhausted and tonight, she most of her nightmares came true. She thought she lost you and she killed someone; _something_. Granted it was killed my father. Not that I'm upset about it, but she is. She hasn't come to terms with her actions, so I suggest you back off."

* * *

"Stay away from her," Stefan warned him, and Kol laughed.

"Right about now, I think I'm exactly the person she needs," he said smugly.

"Don't touch her," Jeremy scowled. Kol shrugged.

"I won't. Not unless she wants me too," he added, enjoying the intense anger that floated over the two faces staring at him. "Besides, its not as if either of you give toss about her, is it? I've seen the way you people treat her – she's not your slave."

Damon laughed scornfully. "Who are you to talk? Sitting up in your room, letting Bonnie wait on you hand and foot?"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't expect her to do all the work and then give her nothing in return. She works herself into the ground for all of you, and what does she get? Have you ever really thanked her for what she does for you, or do you just take it like you deserve it?" Kol found himself shouting at everyone, even Elena, his head aching and his blood on fire. "You don't understand what today was like for her."

"And you do?" Jeremy muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, yes, I do. I'm not the person you think I am, Gilbert," Kol snapped, standing up and turning towards the door. He half expected to feel Jeremy's weight on his shoulders, pulling him to the ground, but nothing happened. They let him walk out without resistance.

In the hall, Kol sighed deeply, pausing to run his hand through his hair, before moving slowly to the foot of the stairs, lost in thought. He wasn't entirely sure why he had defended Bonnie so strongly back there, only that, when he had been in the same position, no one had been there to defend him, to support him through his anger, guilt and pain. It didn't have to be that way for her.

"I heard what you said," a small voice floated to his ears, and startled, Kol looked up. Bonnie was sitting on the top step, her knees tucked up to her chest, looking small and frightened again. The urge to hold her close to his body clawed its way into his heart, and Kol sucked in his breath. Her hair was loose and tumbled around her shoulders, her face dark and shadowed with pain in the dim light. He shrugged.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes fixed firmly on his face. Kol smiled, climbing the stairs slowly, coming to sit by her side on the landing. He slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"You should talk to them, you know," he whispered after a while. "They do care about you. I was just trying to make them feel bad."

Bonnie giggled, turning to smile at him appreciatively. "I know you were," she laughed softly. "Did it work?"

"I think so," Kol replied, giving her a squeeze. "Bonnie," he began, suddenly feeling nervous. "About what happened … with my father…"

He felt her stiffen in his arms, and instantly regretted opening his mouth. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it," Kol mumbled into her hair, planting a kiss on her head. She sighed, moving in his arms, turning to face him.

"I do want to talk about it, but I don't know if I can," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "I need to go to bed. I'm tired. All the magic, the ienergy … but I don't want to be alone …". She looked at him imploringly. Kol stared at her, shocked and amazed that she would ask something so intimate of him, something he was not sure he could give. He had never offered anyone comfort before, and he was not entirely certain how to do it, but somehow, in this situation, it felt like an easy thing to do. Slowly, he nodded, standing and offering her his hand. She took it, sliding her delicate, tiny fingers into his palm, and he pulled her gently to her feet, letting her lead him, their hands still entwined, down the hall to her room.

The room was dark and strangely bare. Kol had half expected to see … well he wasn't sure what, but something that spoke of Bonnie - a passionate, strong willed, tempestuous woman capable of deep love and courage. There were no pictures of her friends or family, no ornaments, or anything else he believed a young woman would have in their room. Just a large bookshelf stuffed with books, a dresser, a small cupboard he presumed was for clothing, and a large trunk resting at the end of the bed. If anything, he felt Bonnie's room was more depressing than his. She let go of his hand and moved to turn on the light, but he reached out and stopped her, pulling her back into his arms.

"I prefer it in the dark," he whispered wickedly in her ear, and she smiled before slapping him painfully on the arm.

"Stop it. That's not why you're here, and you know it," she said playfully, pulling away from him slightly. In the faint light, he could see her lips curled into a forced smile, her eyes wide and overly bright. With a sigh, Kol reached out a hand and brushed her cheek.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her face buried over his heart. Not sure what to do next, he carefully led them towards her comfortable looking bed, helping her to sit beside him, her arms around him all the while. Kol lay back, bringing her with him, letting her curl into his body. She sighed, a deep, grateful sigh, and lay her head on his chest, her arm draped across his body. Kol let his hand drop to her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, stroking her scalp.

"Cry if you have to Bonnie," he murmured, giving her arm a squeeze. She smiled and shoke her head.

"I don't. I never normally allow myself to cry. Look, I know I shouldn't be feeling like this, because you were right. About your father. He would have killed me in a heartbeat. It's just … hard to accept it. Kol, when it happened, when I killed him, part of me really enjoyed it," she choked. He knew how she was feeling, but he said nothing, knowing she would go on.

"It was a powerful feeling, being able to take someone's life like that, but it scared me. What if I liked it too much? What if I do it again, and it's too easy? What if I don't care anymore? Would that make me a monster?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Bonnie, look. You are not, and could never be, a monster. You did what you had to do to protect yourself, and your friends. I know what it feels like afterwards. You cannot help thinking that there was another way; that death was not the only answer, but sometimes it is. Sometimes, it cannot be helped. I believe," Kol replied softly, pausing. He was unsure whether she would want to hear what he had to say next. She looked at him, her eyes encouraging, and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Firstly, we cannot stop death, none of us not Klaus, my family, not even me. Death will come to all of us, eventually, but what we can do is have some degree of choice over how we die. My father choose to fight you, knowing the risks, even if he were too arrogant to ever believe it would happen. He choose his death, Bonnie. The fact that it was at your hands is not relevant when you look at it like that. It's poetic justice, yes, and I'm sure his last thought would have been supreme displeasure that a teenage witch," Kol stopped and looked at Bonnie apologetically, and she smiled, understanding, "was the one to take his life."

"That's very philosophical of you," she said smoothly, and he smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've had a bit of time to think about things lately. Plus, there are some interesting books in my room," Kol replied, and she laughed. Bonnie dropped her head back to his chest, and Kol resumed playing with her hair.

"You're right, you know," she whispered, her fingers drawing excruciatingly pleasurable circles on his stomach. He gulped, trying to ignore the feeling of pressure building in his body.

"Of course I am," he quipped, his voice squeaking slightly, and he scowled, feeling like an idiot. Shit Kol, he thought, get it together!

"So modest, Kol. Seriously, though, you're right. We do choose. Every time we go out on mission to end Klaus, we know the risks. We know that there is the possibility of death, and as much as I am terrified by the idea of dying, I still go with them. I still stand up and fight for the people I love. I'm so scared of this, Kol. How many more have to die before it is over?" she asked, her voice low and husky, filled with emotion.

"We have already lost so many."

"You cannot fear death, Bonnie. If you are scared every time you step out the door, well, that is when you will stuff it up. In the middle of a fight, stopping to think about dying is not advisable," Kol replied softly.

"So you're saying I need to be hardened. Emotionless?" she asked, sounding affronted. Kol sighed.

"No, not really. Not all the time. In battle, yes, you need to make sure you keep your head, do what you have to do, and get out alive. Afterwards, well, that's another story. Grieve then, scream at the world, but if you let your emotions get the better of you when you are trying to fight, you'll end up dead for nothing," he replied, shifting a little underneath her. She looked up, straight into his eyes, and he felt his throat constrict. Her expression was so vulnerable, so innocent and young that he felt an overwhelming desire to shield her from the horrors this life had thrown at her, at all of them. "Don't you want to sleep now?" he asked suddenly, tightening his hold on her body. He didn't know what else he could say to her. She nodded, surprising him by leaning forward and kissing his lips, softly and gently.

"Thank you," she whispered against his mouth, before letting her head fall down onto his chest again, her arm wrapped securely around his body. With a smile, Kol felt his eyes close, delighting in the feeling of her body pressed against his.

~o0o~

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter, nor am I happy with this story. As you can see I have changed this story to a fiveshot, because I don't really know where I'm going with it, and I have a new story idea! I probably should have left if as a oneshot. Anyway please leave a review. I want to know what you think of this story, and if there is anyone still reading this. If there is, well thanks for reading! The last chapter should be up next week Thanks xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Epilogue**

* * *

They lost Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler in the final battle.

It had been a day that started out like every other, but by noon, Klaus had ordered his hybrid army to attack Mystic Falls and leave no prisoners.

And attack they did.

Amongst the fallen was half the population of Mystic Falls.

Family, friends, neighbors, while no one knew what had _actually_ happened, everyone_ was affected_.

Kol stood beside Bonnie, when she sent Klaus back to hell where he belonged. While both were powerful, neither of them were unable to do anything to prevent her friends from being torn from the world.

Unable to bear the sight of an empty house once filled with joy, laughter and pleasure, Bonnie left the Salvatore manor, buying a small cottage by the sea with the money Stefan and Damon bequeathed to her and Elena. Kol went with her, having nowhere else to go and not wishing to leave her side.

Elena had planned to go with them, but couldn't face living with Bonnie as it reminded her too much of everything that had happened. So Jeremy, Alaric and Elena packed up and left to Europe hoping to escape everything.

Although they had never said it to each other, they knew they were dependent on one another now. Secretly, Kol hoped that dependence would slowly fade, and Bonnie would see him as more than a link to her past and her dead friends. He hoped she would one day love him back, giving him her emotional self as surely as she gave him her body.

The one-year anniversary of Bonnie's friends deaths loomed over their heads, and Kol found Bonnie sitting outside on the verandah, wrapped in a blanket to keep out the nights chill.

Without saying a word, he sat beside her, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Her eyes were fixed on the stars glinting above them, and he knew her thoughts were with her friends, as they always were. They sat in silence, the still night punctuated by the occasional cry of a crow, and the waves breaking on the shore in the distance.

She turned to him, her eyes sad and heavy with loss. He was reminded forcefully of a poem he had read while under her guard, about a woman suffering from loss and regret, and a fragment of those words he had absorbed so long ago floated through his mind –

_Once she was beautiful. _

_Once we were warriors,_

_Scared of our sin. _

_Once we were monsters, _

_Scared to begin. _

The war had changed them all, those that lingered and the ones left behind to suffer through life.

Bonnie had caught up with Matt, one of the few people still living in Mystic Falls, a few times.

She wouldn't admit it, but each time was a terrible experience for Bonnie, seeing how traumatized and lost her old friend was, and she and Kol would return to their little home by the sea feeling like strangers, until the memories faded a little and they were able to take solace in each other once again. He looked at her regretfully, at her tired face and drooping shoulders. There was nothing he could do to ease the pain of her loss.

"Take me to the ocean," she whispered, and Kol nodded, standing, pulling her to her feet gently. He tugged the blanket more securely around her frail body, ignoring the ice creeping into his own skin. Hand in hand, they walked the short distance to the beach, their path lit by the moon, their feet sinking in the soft silvery sand. They stood, linked together by the past, the present and future, at the edge of the world, letting the calm stillness of the night infuse their souls. Moonlight bounced off the waves, and Bonnie sighed, gazing out at the dark water longingly, her face etched with sadness.

"It's too cold to swim," Kol said softly, knowing where her thoughts lay. She nodded and smiled at him, a ghost of happier times flitting across her face. Her eyes reflected the stars, tiny pinpricks of light dancing over the chocolate brown surface. When the weather was warm, they would come down to the beach and swim together under the moonlight, her face transformed with the simple pleasure of being alive.

"Do you believe in heaven?" she asked him quietly, and he shook his head. They had had this conversation before, on nights like this, when depression scratched its claws deep into her soul.

She already knew the answer.

"Not really," he replied simply, puling her closer and sliding his arm around her back. She sighed repentantly, her head falling against his chest.

"Pity. I thought I may see you there some day."

"Maybe you will. I think you still have time to change my mind," Kol said, tickling her ribs, enjoying the sound of her soft laughter. She turned her body into his and slid her arms around his neck, her fingers finding their way into his hair. Kol felt his eyes close as she caressed the back of his neck, loving her touch more than life itself. She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and he shivered, kissing her back tenderly, pulling her body flush against his.

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore in a constant rhythm of power and beauty lulled the pain in their hearts like a song sung to frightened children, and Kol felt a sense of peace settle over his body. She pulled her face away slightly, looking deep into his eyes, and he smiled at her, brushing a strand of silken hair from her cheek, his fingers lingering on her soft skin.

"Kol," she said, her eyes shining in the darkness, his name soft and beautiful on her lips.

"Hmmm," he replied, his hand reaching up to massage the back of her neck. The cool ocean breeze rushed around their bodies, the sea waiting patiently in the background, waiting to engulf the sadness that drowned her. She shivered, and he instantly pulled her into him again, resting his chin against her head.

"I love you," she whispered, so soft he barely heard it over the waves and the darkness around them.

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N: I really had nowhere to go with this story, so I chose to wrap it up. Again, I should have just left this as a oneshot. I've said it before, I don't like this story much, and am actually thinking about rewriting it. Anyway, I hope this was okay. Thanks for all the reviews, each one makes me smile and inspires me to write :) So, until we meet again. xx**


End file.
